Short Stories
by KP100
Summary: All of these chapters are all diffrent little short stories! They lead up to the sequel to Total Disaster, the sequel name will be, Hunt of the Halfas. Enjoy! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Caviar

I'm still on vacation… just bored so I decided to start my first short story! Yay! Enjoy…

Caviar

Danny, Jazz, and Emma had just gotten back from a spring time clothes shopping spree. Emma walked inside first, and put her girl scout inspired wallet on the tabletop. There was a bowl on the table with a mysterious black round food inside. Danny spied the bowl and took a handful, dumping it into his mouth and saying,

"Mmm, dis… is ghood. Wult is it?" Emma and Jazz looked at each other rolling their eyes. Emma picked up a M magazine and sat down reading it.

"Caviar."

"What's caviar?" Danny asked swallowing the food.

"Fish eggs." Emma replied bordely. Danny's eyes grew wide at this knowledge.

"Umm… I need to go to the bathroom." And he ran off toward the bathroom. Jazz looked at Emma,

"What was it really?"

"Black liquorish jelly beans." Emma and Jazz laughed.

This is the first chapter to my story of short stories leading up to the actual sequel. R&R please!


	2. A 'Fun' Day at the Amusement Park

_**I am back! And had an awesome vacation! And this one isn't as short...sorry! 1,326 Words! R&R please!**_

Short Stories: A 'Fun' Amusement Park

"Common Emma!" Danny yelled up the stairs. He was eager to get going, because he, Jazz, Emma, and Sam were all going to the amusement park that had pulled into town. They'd meet Sam there, but it'd also be Emma's first time meeting Sam in person. He hoped they got along.

"Coming Danny!" Emma yelled back before flying down the stairs. Danny ducked as she flew over his head. She was wearing dark jeans with golden lines on the side, a tank-top that had a picture of the beach on it, hoop earrings, and white flip flops.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" she yelled out before running out the door toward Jazz's car.

"HEY!" Danny yelled back, flying after her. When he got to the car, she was already buckled into the passenger seat in the front. She looked at him with a victorial grin. Danny climbed into the back seat.

-The Amusement Park-

"Hey Sam!" Danny yelled, raising his hand and jogging over to her. When he got to her he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Danny." She smiled at him.

"Danny! I can't run as fast as you sense I haven't been fighting ghosts as long!" came Emma's voice from the crowd. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Who's that?" Emma then came flying out of the crowd, and sense she had no clue where Danny and Sam where, she crashed right into them.

"Sorry!" she yelled standing up and holding out her hands to the two. When Sam was standing up, she dusted herself off.

"Oh, hi. I'm Emma." Emma waved at Sam.

"Sam." She looked at Danny accusingly. Emma saw the glare and realized catch that Sam was his girlfriend and she needed to make it clear that Danny and she did NOT have those feelings for each other.

"You're _the _Sam? Danny talks about you constantly! Once he said that you're prettier than a wild rose in the spring." Emma yelled out, winking at Danny. Sam blushed.

"I met Danny when he flew out the window in Vlad's home when Kim 'died'." she explained, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Yeah, she helped me defeat Vlad." Danny pitched in.

"Let's go in." Sam stated before turning around and walking into the gates. Danny, having a weird sense to find roller coasters, immediately ran up to one. It was huge, with loops and sharp turns. It even went upside down.

"Lets ride this first!" Danny yelled over to the girls, and then ran into the entrance.

"We'd better up to him; he may try to skip everyone in line by flying over them." Sam told Emma before running through the entrance as well, with Emma following her. They ran up to Danny before he got the chance to try to skip anyone. They waited for a while, but finally got to the front. When all the people where out of the roller coaster, Danny climbed into the front seat, followed by Sam and finally Emma. When the ride jolted signaling its starting, Emma gulped.

"What's wrong Emma?" Sam asked looking at Emma.

"N-nothing." She smiled at Sam before putting her hands up as they went up the first hill. They waited there for a long minute, and suddenly the coaster went whooshing downward. Emma, Sam, and Danny all had there hands up and were screaming and laughing. They went upside down, only causing them to scream and laugh even more. They where about to go down into a dark hidden tunnel when Danny and Emma's ghost sense went off. They looked at each other, eyes wide. They looked behind them to see no one behind them. They turned to each other and looked down, the floor was clear! They heard a sound behind them, and looked back there. The people were back, but they were hog tide. Only Sam was gone. Danny and Emma's eyes narrowed, and they went ghost right there in front of everyone. People's eyes grew wide at seeing the two ghosts.

"I'll release them, you find the bad guy?" Emma asked Danny, arching an eyebrow.

"As usual." He responded before flying off. Emma started releasing the people, who stared at her. All but one. One was brave enough to ask her,

"Who are you?" Emma stopped and smiled. Her smile was warm, friendly, and inviting.

"I'm Emma. Danny and I fight ghosts together now."

"You mean Danny Phantom? Or Danny Fenton?" he asked her.

"They're the same people, and yes. Just in ghost form. Who are you?"

"Dash Baxter. I go to Fenton's school. He and I are in the 10th grade."

"Cool, so am I. When school starts, I'll probably go there too." And she started freeing everyone again. Once they were all free, she flew up to find Danny, but saw that the roller coaster ended about 3 yards away. She flew back down, and picked the coaster up, causing her a lot of strain. She flew down to the amusement park's ground and set the coaster down, then took off flying.

"Danny! Where are you?"

"Over here!" came Danny's voice. Emma took off in the direction of his voice, keeping her head down to look for him. It was while she was doing this that an ecto blast hit her. She was sent tumbling down to the ground, barley missing the roller coaster tracks. She turned over onto her back, and put a force field up to protect herself from any more oncoming blows. But none came.

"Sorry! That one strayed away with the wind." Danny called from his fight with Nocturn. Emma let her force field down and shot up toward Nocturn.

"Hey dream boy! Try to un-dream this!" she yelled out before sending a yellow blast at his middle, causing him to fall on to the ground in two pieces.

"Wh-why can't I reform myslef?" he asked, clearly struggling.

"Because I'm keeping you from doing that." Emma and Danny landed on either side of Nocturn's head. With that Danny unclipped the Fenton Thermos from his belt and sucked Nocturn inside.

"Good job." Emma smiled at Danny. She was just a couple of centimeters shorter then him. He REALLY needed to hit his growth spurt!

"Props on defeating him so quickly Em." he smiled back.

"We should probably make sure that everyone else is fine." Emma said.

"Yeah, and find Sam." Danny stated. And they took off toward the roller coaster. Everyone was fine, and Sam was there. She said Nocturn had put her to sleep and must've kidnapped her before she could warn them. They continued their 'fun' day at the Amity Amusement Park.

_**Hope you liked it! R&R PUHLEASE! :) Also, MY PET DIED! WHY is eveything dying all of a sudden! By the way, I'm gonna start making a word of the week that'll be in one of my chapters that will either be hidden, spelled incorectly, or both. I will state the word at the beggining of the chapter, and whoever finds it... I don't know what'll happen. It won't be bad though. Good luck! And the word of the day for today was tumbling. REMEMBER! Before the next chapter, R&R this one, feed a hoboe, shampoo a squirell, and eat a stick of butter. Bye! :)**_


	3. Poems

_**This chapter is dedicated to Ms. Piggie. She was in charge of Girl Scouts of Greater Atlanta, but she died on November 29, 2010. The funeral was on December 2, 2010. I am a cadet. I wrote a poem for her when she had a heart attack this past summer, and my character (Emma) will be reciting it. Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap. 3: Poems**_

"Oh, come on hair." Emma complained from in front of her dresser mirror. She was attempting to scrunch it for that night's plans. It wasn't going so well. She was currently dressed in comfortable clothing, and her bronze hair was still damp from the shower she had taken about an hour ago.

"I hate having such thick hair…" she mumbled to herself. Finally it stayed in place, and she sprayed it with hairspray to make sure it stayed. She clicked play on her iPod, and danced her way over to the closet as Poker Face by Lady Gaga came on. She started holding out shirts as she danced around in her closet singing along to her favorite song.

"Hmmm…no. Nah. Not right… Oo! Perfect!" She grinned as she held out a knee length dress. It was a light pink, just the right shade to compliment her hair color, and it had spaghetti-straps. She quickly pulled it on, and looked in her floor length mirror. She fluffed her hair out a little, before grabbing a makeup back and applying light pink eye shadow, black mascara, and brown eyeliner. Finally, she applied a clear lip gloss, extra shiny of course, and smiled a pearl-white smile.

"Perfect." She sighed. She walked toward her door, but stopped and looked at a bottle of perfume. It was vanilla and lavender scented. She picked it up, and sprayed some on her neck, head, and back. Putting the perfume back in its place, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

"Ahem." Emma spoke into the mic at the poem club. She was currently sitting on a mahogony stool in center stage, staring out at the crowd. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Demi, and Danny's parents had all disapered at some point. The crowd quited down, and all looked up at the red head.

"Over 2010's summer, Ms. Piggie (the leader of Girl Scouts of Greater Atlanta) had a heart atack. My sister and I went ot see her in the hospitle, were I gave her a bouque of multi-colored tissue flowers and this poem.I wrote it specially for her. Ms. Piggie died on Navember 29, 2010." She spoke into the mic, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's called Good 'Ole Camp M*A*S*H & .

_As I look around this familiar ground,_

_I think back to good 'ole memories._

_The ones from Daisy past,_

_To Brownies, and Juniors._

_The wind blows with the feeling of spring air,_

_Camp__ M__*A*S*H is the best camp,_

_In my opinion._

_The boat ceremony, always bringing me to tears._

_And the kind motherly love of our troup leaders._

_Then, I remember that funny lady,_

_That wore glasses, as she read off the names of the girls who had won Girl Scout of the month, or Troup of the Month, or some other award. _

_, you'll always be etched into my memories,_

_And I'll pass tales of you, _

_On to the little Daisies, Brownies, and Juniors._

_I'll make sure,_

_That your legacy, lives on forever._

_Girl Scouts of present, past, and future, will remember and love you, always._

_Love you Ms. Piggie!_" She finished the poem, and looked out into the audiance to see them all smiling, and a few even had tears rolling down their cheeks. Emma blushed, and wiped away a few stray tears of her own, and walked off stage.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! And the poem I wrote, you can borrow, just be sure to ask first! R&R please!_**

**_~KP100_**


End file.
